


In This Light

by all_not_well



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: D/s, Daddy!Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_not_well/pseuds/all_not_well
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Draco says the word, it just sortof slips out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HPFangirl71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/gifts).



> Written for hpfangirl71's prompt in the 2011 hd_seasons Stocking Stuffers.

The first time Draco says the word, it just sortof slips out, falling from his lips without any conscious thought on his part.

"Daddy," he moans, arching up into the wet heat of Harry's mouth. "Please."

Harry's hands on his hips force him down while Harry slides his lips along the length of Draco's cock. He sucks hard on just the head, his cheeks hollowing for a moment, before pulling off completely. Draco whimpers at the loss.

"Say it again." Harry's eyes are nearly black under the brilliant gleam of the fairy lights; his face is stark with need, leached of all color.

"P-please," Draco chokes out. He squirms in Harry's hold, trying to push his hips up. If he had the use of his hands they'd be buried in Harry's hair, carelessly pulling - which is, of course, why they're so conveniently bound to the headboard, where they can't disturb Harry's concentration.

"Please," Draco repeats with more urgency when Harry only stares at him. "Please."

Harry's lips are so near to Draco's cock, his each exhalation a teasing puff of warm breath on cooling, saliva-slicked skin. Draco whines and tries to push back into that lush mouth, but Harry's hands hold him firmly in place.

"Not that part," says Harry, with a swift shake of his head that sends sweatdrops flying. "The other."

Draco's mind blanks. "I don't know," he groans. "I don't know. Please. Suck me, Fuck me. Anything. _Please_ , Harry."

Harry crawls up the length of Draco's body, loose-limbed and graceful as a jungle cat, all muscle and sinew under sweat-slicked skin. He crowds in close, not even a hairsbreadth between them, nuzzling his nose against the underside of Draco's jaw. Draco spreads his legs to give Harry room to settle, a warm heavy weight that presses him deep into the soft mattress. Harry's cock makes itself comfortably at home between Draco's arsecheeks. Draco's is pinned between their stomachs, hot and heavy and primed for release.

"Say it again," Harry growls. "What you called me."

The realization hits Draco like a Bludger to the chest; he pants, struggling to breathe through his shock as his lust-fogged mind finally catches up to his loose mouth. This is it - this is what will break them, shatter their jagged-edged relationship into irreconcilable pieces that no _Reparo_ will fix.

"No," Draco whispers. He shakes his head, his long hair snarling against the sheets. "No, I didn't say anything, please, don't--"

"Say it."

"Fuck you, Harry," he gasps. He bucks his hips, frantic now. But Harry just rides it out, his grin little more than a baring of teeth.

"No, fuck _you_ , baby. And believe me, I plan to."

Draco's eyes widen at the pet name - the first hint of affection he's heard from that wicked tongue in the last six months. He wants to savor but he can't, there's no time, as the head of Harry's cock rubs teasingly against his pucker. Draco whines and spreads his legs further, pushing his arse up to take it - but Harry only pulls back once more, until they're barely touching anywhere at all.

" _Say it._ "

Draco goes completely still at the desperate tone of Harry's voice. His thoughts race, unfocused - subsumed by the need raging in his gut and the fierce light in Harry's eyes.

"Please, Draco," Harry adds, voice breaking in the sudden hush between them.

"D-daddy." The word feels huge and awkward in his mouth, harder to force out now that he's aware he's saying it. "Please, D-daddy."

His cheeks burn; Harry's hands come up to cup his face, thumbs rubbing across the patches of pink that are no doubt blooming over his cheekbones.

"That's my good boy," Harry says. His eyes burn with something very like joy - though it's hard to tell through the dazzle of the fairy lights draped across the canopy of their bed, looming high and bright above Harry's head. The lights blur in Draco's vision, a kaleidoscope of shimmering white with Harry at its center.

"Shh, don't cry." Harry thumbs the tears away, then presses a kiss to Draco's jaw. "Daddy's got you, baby."

"Yes, Daddy," Draco whispers. And it's easier each time he says it - maybe because he's been thinking it for so long that it's already a part of him, already natural. "I love you, Daddy." 

And that's not nearly so difficult a thing to say as he'd thought it would be, so he says it again. 

"I love you. Daddy. I love you."

And he says them again, and again, keeps saying those same words until the they completely fill his head, leaving no room for anything like fear or shame. He chants them through the burn when Harry pushes his way inside, stretching Draco's hole wider with every rocking thrust of his hips. Mumbles them against Harry's shoulder when Harry shouts his release, slicking Draco's insides with warm jets of his come. And shouts them through his painfully tight throat when Harry swallows his cock once more.

"Da-aaaaaaddy-y-y!" Draco's voice rises to a high, thin, little-boy scream when he finally comes. He isn't sure whether the spots that swim behind his tight-shut eyelids are from the unparalleled force of his orgasm, or just afterimages from the lights dazzling his eyes. All he knows is that he can't stop shaking, shuddering his way through the longest climax of his life.

A moan around his still-spurting cock draws him back down to earth. He lifts his head and stares, wide-eyed and gasping, while Harry swallows down every single drop, then carefully licks and sucks his cock clean. When Draco whimpers at the scrape of Harry's tongue against his over-sensitized flesh, Harry smiles around his mouthful, releasing it with a soft, wet pop.

"That's my good boy," Harry says. His voice is little more than a raw scrape of sound grating through his abused throat. He presses a kiss against Draco's inner thigh, then crawls up to release Draco's wrists. He kisses the abraded skin, then murmurs healing spells over the marks and cleaning spells over them both before settling in against Draco's side. He flings his leg over Draco's hip and his arm over Draco's waist - surrounding him, overwhelming him, drowning him in heat.

"My good boy," Harry murmurs once more, his voice thick with sleep. "Daddy loves you too, baby."

Draco throws his arms around Harry and clings tight. "My daddy," he chokes out, squeezing his eyes shut.

He feels nothing like broken. He is whole, and he is home, safe in his Daddy's arms.


End file.
